


The Perfect Gift

by PhaiFan



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaiFan/pseuds/PhaiFan
Summary: Being together again is the best gift of all. Pure fluff with a twist.





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was set up perfectly. The private meeting room had been transformed into an intimate dining room set for two. The large wooden table in the center had been draped with the finest embroidered cloth. Golden plates and goblets awaited the feast that was to be brought in at the appropriate time. Vases of flowers decorated the room, and braziers burned in several spots, giving the darkened room a softly flickering glow. Cushions had been placed on the floor for relaxing upon after the dinner was finished. The smell of sandalwood and cedar permeated the air. The only sound to be heard was the subtle crackling of flames and the gentle rain that was falling outside the window.

Yes, it was perfect. All that remained was for the invited to arrive and the feast to be served to them. Then they would be left alone. The guards had been instructed that once they were seated inside, no one was to disturb them.

A soft smile graced the face of the one who had prepared it all.

Perfect.

***********************************************************************************

Alexander was stressed beyond belief. Everyone needed something from him lately it seemed, and all at once. It never failed. As soon as he got one fire put out, another one sprung up in its place. There was always a problem with a satrap somewhere or talk of an uprising from a neighboring tribe. His generals seemed to be at odds with each other constantly these days. He spent more time refereeing disagreements among his men than battling his foes.

He sighed heavily. He missed Hephaestion. Oh, he had returned from his away mission nearly a week ago, but there had been precious little time to spend with him. If he wasn't buried by his own responsibilities, Hephaestion was buried with his. Other than brief meetings in council and the short conversations at dinner, they had not had any time together at all.

Sometimes he truly wondered if being king was worth it. That thought made him laugh quietly to himself. Of course he wanted to be king, but sometimes….

Yes, sometimes he wished for the days of their youth. Things had been so much simpler then. Even his first few years as king were not so bad. It was to be expected, he supposed. The more kingdoms he conquered and the more cities he founded, the greater his responsibilities. That only made sense. He had delegated some of it to the men he trusted most, Hephaestion being one of them. He was confident in anything that Hephaestion did and never questioned him on anything, but at the same time that meant that he was nearly always either away on his own business or buried under paperwork here.

He was frustrated, tired, irritable and impatient. He felt a little bad for being so short-tempered of late, but was just how he felt. He needed a break, but did not see one in the immediate future.

He frowned and sat down on the side of his bed. He lay back, and promptly sat back up as he felt something poking him in the back. Reaching around, he found a rolled parchment tied with a ribbon lying on the bed. He smiled. Who could have left such a thing? His smile grew wider as he unrolled the parchment and read the contents. It was a short note, dictated to a scribe no doubt, that simply requested his presence for supper in the private meeting room at dusk. The letter was not signed, but he felt a happiness that warmed his heart. It had to be Hephaestion.

Responsibilities be damned. He was going to make time for this no matter what.

Suddenly his day got a lot better.

***********************************************************************************

Hephaestion mumbled something under his breath and tossed a wadded up parchment across the room. Gods, he was so tired of paperwork. Since he had been back from his last mission, he had barely left his room except to eat, and even then he sometimes took his meals in his quarters. The mountain of paperwork that stared back at him was unbelievable! Obviously, no one did anything with any of it while he was gone. It just piled up and was left waiting for him. He had correspondence to write, plans to lay out, inventories to take and supplies to order, letters to answer, maps to draw up…the list went on. What he would have given to take a torch to all of it and watch the ashes drift slowly away on the wind.

When had he become a secretary? Didn't Alexander already have one of those? What the heck did the man do then? Surely not paperwork, for it all was sitting on his desk. He thought he might have to look into that, if he ever got time to leave his room.

He missed Alexander. He had not gotten to spend any time with him since he had returned last week. Their brief conversations had been strictly business and quite short at that. The few times they had dined together had been in the company of the other generals. They had yet to find any time to speak privately, much less anything else he would have liked to do privately.

Gods. He missed the days when they could sneak off for an hour or two to be alone, even if it was only to talk. They could always vent their frustrations to each other, and say how they really felt about things…things neither of them would ever dare say in front of the others. They could express all their doubts and fears, their hopes and dreams, and yes, express their love for one another freely.

It seemed that those days were over, and that made him quite sad. He missed HIS Alexander. Now, he had to share him with the world. Such was the price of loving the king. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, stretching his sore back which responded with a loud crack. Out of the corner of his eye, something caught his attention. Lying on his bed was a rolled parchment tied with a silk ribbon.

Hmmm. What could that be? He felt his heart beat just a little faster as he retrieved the paper and unrolled it. His smile grew wider as he read. It was an invitation to dinner, at dusk, in the private meeting room next to the council room. It was not in Alexander's handwriting (it had obviously been dictated to a scribe), but there was no one else who would have done such a thing.

He would inform his pages that he would be unavailable for the rest of the evening, no matter what.

Suddenly his day got a lot better.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander chose his clothing carefully. He decided to wear his favorite robe and pants, which were a rich grass-green color with heavy golden embroidery at the edge of the robe and on the sleeves. He knew that Hephaestion liked this particular robe a lot. He bathed in water scented with oil of bergamot and had his attendants carefully brush out his loose golden curls, which had become rather long at this point. Satisfied with his appearance, he made his way to the meeting room just as a hint of red began to show where the sun sank slowly towards the horizon.

He laughed at himself. He was nervous! Ha! That amused him. Alexander, King of known world and ruler of the mightiest army ever to march, was nervous! He wasn't quite sure why, except that it had been so long since he had been alone with Hephaestion that it almost felt like a first date.

As he neared the door to the room, he felt his heart beat just a little faster. He could not honestly say how long it had been since he had felt this excited about something. The guards stepped aside, opening the door and letting him inside. He heard the door being closed behind him, and he froze in his tracks.

Standing before him was the most beautiful thing he thought he had ever seen. It was several moments before he remembered to breathe, and a soft smile slowly curved his lips.

"Good evening, Hephaestion"

He received a soft, almost shy smile in return. But the cerulean eyes that held his gaze…there was nothing shy in those eyes. He saw hunger there, and love. Nothing mattered at this moment but the beautiful soul gazing back at him.

*************************************************************************

Hephaestion's breath caught in his throat. His heart was pounding so hard that he thought Alexander could surely hear it. Drawing a deep breath to calm himself, he smiled softly at Alexander. He was nervous and he really wasn't sure why. They had been together like this more times than he could count, but none of them in recent days. He bit back a chuckle at his own silliness. He felt like he was on a first date.

At the appraisal, and subsequent approval, in the dark eyes that were fixed on him, he caught himself blushing slightly. He was very glad he had taken so much time with his appearance. He had his attendants dress him in a robe and pants of midnight blue silk. A fine border of delicate gold embroidery adorned the robe. His long hair had been brushed until it was as soft and shiny as silk. His skin had been massaged with fine oil scented with sandalwood…Alexander's favorite.

He stepped forward slightly, his smile growing wider as he did so. Alexander looked amazing. He had nearly forgotten how truly breathtaking Alexander was, it had been so long since he had been able to simply look at him like this. He bit his lip in amusement as he noticed that Alexander had his hands balled into fists inside his sleeves. It was a habit he had when either angry or anxious. That pleased Hephaestion. He wasn't the only one who was nervous it seemed.

"Good evening, Alexander" he said quietly.

Alexander's eyes were full of love and desire, all directed towards him. He felt humbled by it. Nothing mattered to him right now but the man standing in front of him.

****************************************************************************

The two men simply stood, staring at each other, both afraid to move for reasons neither could explain. Their reverie was interrupted by servants that entered from the rear door carrying platters of food and wine. They stood quietly and watched as everything was set out before them and wine poured into their goblets. The servants then bowed and backed out of the room, closing the door behind them and leaving them alone again.

Alexander spoke softly, still not moving. "I suppose we should eat this wonderful feast that has been prepared for us." His stomach rumbled its approval.

Hephaestion laughed. "I think that is a good idea. This is such a lovely meal." He motioned for Alexander to sit, and he did so as well. They sat on opposite sides of the table, facing each other. Hephaestion lifted his goblet. "To us" he said with a smile.

Alexander touched his goblet to Hephaestion's and echoed the sentiment. "To us."

Without another word, they dug into the delicious meal before them. A succulent roast lamb was the main course, with lots of fresh fruit, warm bread with broth for dipping, the best wine available and, of course, honey cakes with warm honey to drizzle on them.

They ate until they could eat no more. Hephaestion leaned back in his chair, licking honey from his fingers, and smiled happily. "Amazing" he said.

Alexander nodded his agreement. "Yes, it certainly was. I don't think I have eaten that much in quite a while." He laughed. "I feel a bit like a fat, lazy sow at the moment."

Hephaestion chuckled and rubbed his stomach. "Aye, as do I. One too many honey cakes I think" he said with a wink.

Alexander pushed away from the table and stood, looking over at the cushions and back at Hephaestion. "Care to join me over there and get comfortable?"

Hephaestion stood as well, making his way towards the soft cushions on the floor. He sat down, his long legs stretched out in front of him. He silently watched Alexander as he settled himself on the cushion next to him, stretching his legs next to his.

Feeling nervous once again, the men looked at each other with shy smiles.

"Well…" Alexander hesitated.

Hephaestion drew his long legs up until he was kneeling, and then reached a hand out towards Alexander. "Well?" He smiled. "This is quite an in-depth conversation we are having."

Alexander laughed, taking the hand that Hephaestion had extended to him. He felt a tug and looked into the amazing blue eyes of his best friend.

"Come here, Alexander" Hephaestion whispered, pulling the king towards him.

Alexander went to him without hesitation.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander allowed himself to be pulled up, kneeling as well to face Hephaestion. He could barely breathe. He reached out with a hand that trembled slightly and touched his fingers to Hephaestion's lips. Hephaestion kissed his fingers softly and smiled.

"Gods, Hephaestion, you are so damned beautiful." He spoke in hushed tones, almost reverently.

Hephaestion blushed slightly, and then felt silly for doing so. They were grown men, not school children! He couldn't help it, though. Being with Alexander like this after so long made him feel almost like he did when they first became lovers. He said nothing, taking a shaky breath and smiling slightly.

Alexander continued his gentle exploration of Hephaestion's face, running his fingers over the strong jaw line, feeling the faint roughness of stubble there. He ghosted his fingertips over his nose, his ears, his eyelids…almost as if he were mapping out his face to memorize it. Not that he needed to do that. He remembered every dip and hollow, every scar, every part of his beloved's body, but he felt the need to reacquaint himself with it after such a long time apart.

Hephaestion knelt patiently, allowing Alexander to explore his body. He shivered slightly when he felt warm fingers tracing down over his chest, pushing his robe apart slightly to touch the warm, tanned skin beneath. His breath caught in his throat as those fingers skimmed over his nipples, and he couldn't suppress a slight laugh as Alexander ran the backs of his hands down his sides, over his ribs, tickling him just a little. He sighed as those hands traveled back up his arms, over his shoulders and into his hair. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch as gentle fingers carded themselves into his silky hair.

He had not moved at all, merely letting Alexander touch him as he wanted. He opened his eyes to find Alexander's dark eyes watching him. He lifted a hand tentatively and ran his fingers through the soft golden curls he loved so much. He needed to kiss him, badly.

"Alexander, may I kiss you?"

Alexander tugged his hair playfully and laughed out loud at that. "Why on earth are you asking me, Hephaestion? You've never had to ask that!"

Hephaestion blushed and chuckled. "I honestly have no idea."

"Then shut up and kiss me, Phai!"

Hephaestion slid his hand to cradle the back of Alexander's head and pulled him forward. His other arm wrapped around his waist, bringing their bodies flush. He lowered his head and met Alexander's waiting lips. As soon as their mouths touched, Hephaestion felt goose bumps raise all over his body, followed by a warmth that filled every part of him. He had nearly forgotten how much he loved kissing Alexander. He felt the tip of Alexander's tongue gently probing his lips, seeking entrance, and opened his mouth to him, his own tongue answering the request.

The kiss deepened until both men were breathless and had to draw apart. They held each others gaze as they caught their breath.

Hephaestion was on fire. He wanted Alexander so badly he was shaking. He was trying to take it slow but it was becoming more difficult by the moment to maintain his control. Still, he wanted to enjoy this and not rush things. He closed his eyes and drew a deep, calming breath, his hands on Alexander's shoulders holding them apart slightly. When he opened his eyes again, the look on Alexander's face nearly did him in. It was pure desire. For him.

Alexander wrapped his arms around Hephaestion's neck and pulled him close again. He nibbled a path up his neck, nipping at his earlobe playfully. He could feel Hephaestion trembling under his touch. He whispered seductively in Hephaestion's ear "Take what you want, Phai. I am yours."

"Gods, Alexander…" Hephaestion growled before claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss. He was vaguely aware of Alexander's hands sliding the robe from his shoulders, baring his lean, muscular body from the waist up. Alexander must have slipped his own robe off as well, and Hephaestion lost all rational thought as their bared chests came into contact. He ran his hands over Alexander's chest, back and shoulders, finding it impossible to stop touching him.

Alexander broke the kiss and pushed Hephaestion back slightly, bending down to lick a line from his ear, down his neck to his chest, before nipping one of Hephaestion's nipples in his teeth and then soothing it with his tongue. He repeated the action on the other side, smiling to himself at hearing Hephaestion's sharp hiss of breath. He felt Hephaestion's hands on either side of his face as he raised his head to receive another passionate kiss.

Hephaestion gripped Alexander's shoulders and gently pushed him back so that he was lying on the cushions. He smiled down at him, leaning down to lick and suck at a tender spot where Alexander's neck and shoulder met.

Alexander whimpered…a sound he would undoubtedly deny making…as he clutched Hephaestion's shoulders, tilting his head to the side to give him more access. He knew there would be a mark there, but he did not care.

Hephaestion continued kissing his way down Alexander's chest, pausing to tease his nipples just as Alexander had done to him. He stroked his hand down Alexander's body, gently exploring the hard muscles of his chest and the flat, tight belly. He followed the soft line of hair that led to Alexander's belly button, tickling him slightly and receiving a swat on the arm in return.

"Hephaestion! Behave!" Alexander laughed lightly. His next words caught in his throat as that questing hand slid further south until it was cupping his obvious arousal. He could not stop the moan that escaped his throat, nor could he stop his body from pressing up into the caress, seeking more contact. He gasped, then bit his lip to keep from crying out when that same hand slipped inside his silk pants and made contact with his heated flesh.

Hephaestion bit back a groan as he curled his fingers around Alexander's length. He had wanted to touch him for so long now. He knew his hands were shaking, and he had no doubt Alexander could feel it. His mouth left a hot, wet trail, following the same path as his hand. He hooked his fingers in the waist band of Alexander's pants and tugged lightly.

Alexander could no longer think. He could only feel, and what he wanted to feel was Hephaestion's naked skin against his own. "Take them off" he panted, raising his hips in an obvious invitation.

Hephaestion eased the silk from Alexander's hips, pulling the pants down and off, leaving him lying there, naked and very aroused. Hephaestion unconsciously licked his lips and let his gaze wander up and down the compact, muscular body that he knew so well.

Alexander looked at Hephaestion with passion clouded eyes. "Take yours off as well. I want to feel you, all of you, against me."

Hephaestion quickly wiggled out of his silk pants and slid up to lie beside Alexander. He leaned over him and captured his lips, his tongue stroking smoothly over Alexander's. He was rewarded with a soft moan.

Alexander spread his legs and tugged Hephaestion on top of him, his hands sliding down Hephaestion's back, further down, to grip his firm buttocks. He pressed his hips up against him, grinding them together.

Hephaestion pulled back slightly and looked at Alexander, a question in his eyes. Alexander understood perfectly.

"I want you, Hephaestion. I want you to take me. Please", he said softly.

Hephaestion proceeded to do just that. He carefully and lovingly prepared Alexander, and when he finally slid into him, they both released the breath they hadn't realized they were holding. It had been such a long time, so Hephaestion moved slowly and gently at first. Slow, steady strokes were coupled with gentle but deep kisses and tender words.

Alexander sighed against Hephaestion's lips. Being joined with his lover again…it felt like coming home. He would not admit it to anyone else, but when he was with his Hephaestion, only then did he feel complete. He felt the strong muscles in Hephaestion's back tense and flex under his fingers, and felt the puff of his breath on his neck with each stroke. A slight hitch in Hephaestion's breath and the faltering of his rhythm told him that he was not going to last much longer. "Let it go, Phai. Just let it go for me" he whispered in his ear.

Hephaestion groaned and bit his lip. He had been holding back, wanting to give as much pleasure as he could to Alexander, but he was barely hanging on to his control. Alexander's softly spoken words freed him to find his release. He drew a deep, shuddering breath. "Touch yourself, Alexander. I want you to come with me."

He increased his rhythm steadily as Alexander's hand moved over his hardened flesh with increased urgency. "Tell me, Alexander. Tell me when you are there" he panted.

Alexander squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, his whole body trembling. "Gods, Phai…now…NOW!"

Hephaestion buried himself deep and a guttural cry tore from his throat as he came with so much force that he thought he might pass out. His head lowered to Alexander's shoulder, biting down on the soft flesh there as he continued to move in short, unsteady strokes. He heard a soft cry and felt the warm, wet rush of Alexander's release against his belly. Their lips met, swallowing their cries in their mutual bliss.

His arms gave out, and he collapsed on top of Alexander, breathing hard and murmuring words of love in his ear. "Oh gods, Alexander. That was…it was…" he could not find the words he wanted.

"I love you, Hephaestion. By all that is sacred, I love you more than life." Alexander wrapped his arms around Hephaestion and held him close.

"And I love you, my Alexander. So much that I don't have words for it."

They lay still for a short time, wrapped around each other as their breathing returned to normal. Finally, Hephaestion rolled over onto his back and sighed. Drowsiness overtook him and he fell into a peaceful sleep. Alexander snuggled against him and slept as well.


	4. Chapter 4

A short time later, Alexander awoke to the sound of Hephaestion softly snoring. He looked over at him and smiled. Hephaestion's eyes were closed, his arms folded behind his head, and a soft smile playing on his lips. He looked amazing. His skin was flushed, with a light sheen of sweat, and damp strands of his hair clung to his forehead. Alexander did not think he had ever seen anything more perfect in his life.

"You're staring at me again, Alexander" Hephaestion said with a chuckle.

Alexander brushed the hair from Hephaestion's eyes. "Hephaestion….this was incredible. This whole evening…how did you manage this? I can't believe you planned all this for me! It was perfect."

Hephaestion sat up and stared at Alexander. "What do you mean, Alexander? I thought you did this!"

Alexander shook his head. "No, it wasn't me. I received an invitation to come. I just assumed it was from you!" He looked perplexed.

Hephaestion frowned. "No! I received the same invitation! I assumed it was from you!"

"Then who…." Alexander began. They stared at each other a moment and suddenly it became clear.

"Bagoas!" they said at the same time.

Alexander laughed. "Why that devious little eunuch! I can't believe he did this! Why would he do such a thing for us?"

"Easy" Hephaestion stated. "He loves you very much. He knew you were unhappy, and he figured you were missing me. I can't believe he did it, either."

"Hmmm….." Alexander appeared thoughtful. "Well, Hephaestion, since Bagoas went to all this trouble to give us an evening together, perhaps we should take full advantage of that." His fingers trailed down Hephaestion's chest in slow, lazy circles.

Hephaestion felt himself growing aroused again. He wrapped his arms around Alexander's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "Yes, Alexander. I agree. I might let you take advantage of me this time."

*********************************************************************

Bagoas had been sitting, talking with a couple of his friends in the garden, when he saw Alexander and Hephaestion leave the meeting room, their arms around each other's waist. Frequently, they paused to exchange a soft kiss and a smile. They looked very relaxed and very, very happy. Happier, he thought, than he had seen either of them in many months.

Bagoas smiled. This had been his gift to the two men that he loved the most, and it had gone just as he had planned. Everything had been perfect.

He could never repay Alexander for the kindness he had shown to him, or Hephaestion for his patient understanding and willingness to share a part of Alexander's love. He recognized how very fortunate he was and, even though their circumstances were difficult at times, he was happy.

He smiled again as he watched the two men, still wrapped around each other, disappear into Alexander's chambers.

Yes, everything was perfect.


End file.
